Death or Life for the Angel
by Lunan95
Summary: After OHMSS, James and Tracy begins their new life together. Meanwhile a young girl named Angelle Hughes, is carrying on the secrets of SPECTRE and is constantly hunted to die. She accidently stumbles into Agent 007 and his wife, only to discover something bigger is coming up. Something may change the fate of the world and lives. AU-fanfic. T for safety. Read and review, please! :)
1. The Story Continues

**Death or Life for the Angel **

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction in a non-cartoon related. I'm a fan of James Bond since I was a small girl and I always loved Tracy Bond and never wanted her to die like in the movie. So, I'm making an AU-fanfiction which takes place after their wedding. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

They drove further on the road. Only them now. James and Tracy. Tracy and James. They loved thinking at that way, both James and Tracy. Their car passed many cars and one of them, which was driven by with many young adults and someone mentioned flowers. Tracy wanted to laugh at that statement, which was unhearable excape the word 'flowers'.

"He's got a point; we do look like an ad for a flower shop! And that reminds me, I didn't even send you flowers." James stopped the car and began to take flowers out of the sides of the car, to give to her.

"Anyway, you have given me a wedding present. The best I could have… a future." James looked at his lovely wife, with only joy and love in his eyes. In an attempt to a joke, he put a flower in her mouth.

"Mrs Bond, Don't eat it all at once." James stated playfully. Tracy took out the flower and started to take petals off.

"He loves me..." She starts.

"Instinctively…" James continued

"Infuriatingly…" Tracy said.

"Intensely" James was going on.

"In..." Tracy doesn't know what to say, thinking of another unused word starting with the letter "I".

"Indubitably!" James finished.

"First a boy, then a girl." His wife finally told him, as he began to walk back towards the car. Another car is going by, James froze in his steps and saw someone familiar… Blofeld! He's driving and Irma Bunt was now shooting towards the car. James felt anger and hatred towards the villain, at failing to kill him and letting him get away.

"Blofeld!" He yelled in anger and walked quickly into the car.

"Tracy, it's Blofeld! Tracy?" Just then James saw that there are bullet holes in the windshield. He felt fear growing in his heart and turned to look at Tracy, in hopes that she is safe. She was safe and alive, James let out a sigh of relief. He had been for seconds so scared for losing the woman he loved so much. Tracy just simply looked at her now husband with the same anger he felt.

"Well, what are you waiting for, James? I'm alright, it barely missed but I'm not injured." She gave a soft smile because of James' worries and fears for her safety. She gave him more than enough strengh and fuel to go after Blofeld.

"Only for you, Mrs. Bond!" James told her and turned the engine back on the put his foot straight down on the gas pedal. The car started off fast, but appearently they were too late. The car had already disappeared. James was fuming angry, _"I failed today but I'll find Ernst Stravo Blofeld someday"_. He thought, trying to cool down his pure hatred.

However, Tracy took his hand and softly ran her thumb over the back of his pale. She gave him a kind smile, which made his anger vanish like air in a few seconds. James smiled back to his wife and kissed her deeply. He knew that now their life was beginning together, no matter what happened, they're always together.

"Tracy, my lovely wife. There's no hurry, you see. We have all the time in the world." he stated, returning her soft smile and his eyes almost glowed of pure happiness, joy and eternal love.

They decided to continue their way on their honeymoon. It was starting now, their life and maybe an new adventure. James and Tracy knew exactly where they were heading and where their honeymoon was taking place.

Lissabon in Portugal.

* * *

Running. He ran though the hallways in an oversized building. There were no way for him to get away alive from here. The man knew that he wasn't going to survive, but he was determinated to save his only daughter. His pride in joy. In this moment, he wished dearly that he could've sent any message for help to his old friend 007.

But this man had his issues that he wanted to make things right at his way and he certainly not beg for help, that was so un-characterisc of him, an MI6 agent. The building had been the only place close to his own home and the only place he thought he could escape. But he was so terribly wrong.

This man, an I6 agent, and his only daughter had just barely escaped an narrow encounter with death itself. In the dark of this night, a fire had broken loose in their home. He suspected that was an arson, someone wanted to kill both him and his little girl.

He had desperatly told his girl to hide somewhere and don't come out if something happens. But once he began to search around in a hidden room, he found a microfilm. The icon on the folder told him enough, this was a very important information and must go to MI6 as fast as possible. Then he was discovered, while running for his life he heard someone order to kill him.

He recognized the voice and it was no doubt who it belonged to. But right now, he had to get away alive. But he got into the same room his daughter was hiding and knew he was trapped. He got an idea and made up the fate of his life, his daughter's life and for the world's destiny.

He took out the microfilm and the present he had planned to give to his daughter on her birthday in a few weeks. It was now or never. He hid the microfilm in the locket and sealed it with an tiny key, which was disguised as an small star on the necklace chain. The locket was made of pure gold and the movtive on the medallion was two flowers, one with an small ruby and one with an small emerald.

He heard a tiny whimper coming from an supboard and opened the doors. He found his young daughter at once, she stared at him and her blue eyes was widened of terror and tears.

"Daddy..." she sobbed, she was so scared for her life and his life. The man felt his heart ache, he was never going to see her again, but he was doing this for her. Only she could come away alive with the microfilm, which she was totally unaware of. He gave her the locket and tied the necklace chain around her neck.

"My little and sweet angel. Listen now, it's very important. Protect this locket, it carries on a secret between me and a very good friend of mine. A very big one. This is my gift for you birthday, but I don't have much time left. My friend is called 007 and give the locket to him, he knows what to do. Trust him just like you trust me and be safe."

He told his little one this and hugged her tightly, didn'y want to let go of his only purpose of his life. "I love you, my beloved angel. Now, hide and don't come until it's empty. Then go away so far you can. Daddy is always going to love you."

He forced himself to let go and she knew this was the last time she ever was going to see her daddy again. She crawled back into the cupboard and looked at her father, with tears in her eyes.

He quickly closed the cupboard doors and turned around, seeing a man with many of his henchmen coming into the room. He svallowed fearfully and decided to fight back, so at least he could die fighting for his land.

The leader snapped his finger and all of the henchmen attacked at once. Cheating was in their favor and in a few moments, they had the MI6 agent down, tangled in ropes and laying at the floor completely helpless. The leader pulled out two sharp samurai swords and smirked evilly.

"Goodbye, Agent 0010!" He said and stabbed the two sword at once straight on the spot where the MI6 agent's heart was. The pain was temporary and in the next seconds, the leader snapped once more with his finger and the henchmen began to shot at the deceased agent.

What they didn't know was the daughter watched the slaughter of her father. She had seen the whole scene through a small gap on the cupboard.

This was the start of the fate which rested only at the girl's shoulders and she knew she just find this 'friend' of her beloved father. This man 007. Where in Earth could she even find him?

Only he had the answers, she thought and silently cried out her heart, the image of her daddy's body, soaked in red blood, burned in her memory forever.


	2. Small Angel in Blue

**Author's Note: I don't own James Bond or either of the characters or even the novels. Ian Fleming own it. The only thing I own is Angelle. Now, enjoy the chapter, please?**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

They were finally here. Portugal. The country James now loved more than anything and if it wasn't for this country to existing, he would never met Tracy, his love in his life. They had taken a boat from Germany to Portugal, a very delightful trip.

James and Tracy Bond was very happy with each others, they had fun, talked about almost everything. No subject was boring or uninteresting, they always managed to surprise each others.

The trip was calm and peaceful, but yet uneventful. Still, James preferred now when things wasn't coming by a sudden surprise, those of that kind which happened in less than a second and already being perilous and life threatening. Really, sometimes he missed the excitements and suspense, since he wasn't the reclusive person.

But now, it was simply perfectly calm and he wanted to stay like it through the honeymoon. He knew Tracy also missed some suspense, but like she said during their first talk.

_"If you want to stay alive play it safe." _It was quite tedious, stodgy and extremely too leisurely, but it was the truth, indeed.

James let himself being satisfied with the uneventness and leaned back in his chair on the deck, where they sat by a table in the sun and had a small chat. During the long time he's been active in the Secret Service, he never really had the opportunity to clearly enjoy First Class. But with Tracy, everything was possible.

When he took a sip from his Vodka Martini, something on the lower deck caught his sight. It was very unusual and remarkably noticeably, that everyone most certainly would lay the eyes on his sight.

A girl with curly brown hair, dressed in a plaid dress, which skirt edges was shredded. James would surely guess the girl must be around 11 or 12 years old, no older than 13 at least! If someone studied the body structure of hers and her youthful face which wore an expression of frown and melancholy, they would be able to tell that the girl was on her own and was troubled.

A small ribbon in her hair, in a colour of black, he caught a glance of. She's holding a heavy grief and showing that she lost someone close to her. It would be most likely the lost of a family member.

His apparently deep thoughts was interrupted by Tracy's voice, it stroke through his own trace and he returned to his quite divine reality. "Dear, you seems to catch some sight of an interesting action?" He turned his head, so he would see her smile smirking amused and the marvellous brown eyes with an intensely love.

"Darling, it seems so. If you don't mind, I have a feeling that we might experience something very remarkable and thrilling soon." he responded and leaned in for a soft kiss, which Tracy granted.

* * *

Angelle was slight startled and turned up her head quickly, a reflex she had when she had this feeling of insecurity and suspiciousness. She thought, no. She knew that someone was watching her closely.

She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. The mysterious men that had 'stalked' her when she was in Germany, on her way to the boat. She thought they must lost sight and track of her. But how does it then explain why she feels like a hunted rabbit?

For her, there were an anonymous hunter who was watch each of her interactions and steps and she was the living target, completely innocent and unaware of the true danger.

Angelle left the lower deck and chose to turn to her cabin, since she could do something productive during the time that was left until dinner. She had opinions like reading a novel, continue her half-done drawing of the model she had randomly chosen on the deck. A wonderous beautiful woman, who was unaware that she was a model to a sketch of a twelve year old girl.

To be honest, she actually had the continuation of the drawing in her head. But once she sat by the desk and was about to get started, she couldn't bear herself to continue. Her mind went blank and she knew at once that it wasn't in her mood of drawing.

Instead she sat down and began to read a novel she apparently loved, _Pride and Prejudice_, until she lost track of time. After a time that felt like an eternity, Angelle finally caught a glance at the clock with Romanian digits.

It showed half past seven. She had a half an hour to dress to dinner. She put away the book and pulled out her suitcase. Her blue eyes stopped on a dress she doubted to wear.

It was a light blue dress. The fabric was soft against her palms and felt the crisp material the glittery pattern that shaped tiny delicate and magnificent flowers. It was a very wonderful sight, but maybe too outstanding? She doubted even more and her frown grew terribly.

Her eyes wandered to the desk, where there were a photo. It was taken during on of her earlier birthdays, when her deceased parents was still alive. Seeing them beam of love and pride, made her have second thoughts. They would want her to be happy, so why not wear this dress then?

The father always used to say that she looked more like an angel of the heaven than a princess that was born on Earth. That was her nickname before. Angel. They always used to call her "sweet little angel" when she was bringed to this world as a tiny infant, which gave her the name she have. Angelle.

At last, she made her choice and decided to wear the dress. She left her cabin, wearing the medallion she never left. How did it mattered if she wear blue, green or even grey? Nothing was going to happen anyways.

* * *

The salons were full by people, dressed in their finest and most glory clothes. Small chats. Music that played by an orchestra. Elder men and women that played by the casino tables. Couples that either ate dinner or danced.

It was quite a sight. But also a very good beginning to a new meeting. The new-wedded Bond couple sat by their table and ate their dinner. People around them knew they were on a rather romantic trip, just to judge by their glances and expressions. They laughed, talked or simply gazed in each other eyes, forgetting the surroundings around them.

It felt almost like only them together existed and the pace of the time stood still. They really had all the time in the world, which ironically was played and sung by the orchestra.

Until they felt everyone's gazes on something and the Bond couple turned their attention to the target. They were met by a rather, most likely angelic sight.

A blue-eyed girl with brown curls and a youthful face with glowing beauty. Dressed in a light-blue dress, probably made of the finest silk and blonde lace. But her expression was showed with frown, uneasiness and, was it possibly...timorous?

James Bond knew that he had seen that face and those eyes somewhere. But where, when and most importantly, by who? It didn't even took him seconds to recognize her. It was the young, troubled girl from lower deck earlier.

James' eyes met Tracy's brown, she still wore a smile, but from the interested sort. She nodded and that settled his mind. Perhaps, it appeared it was time for a little quality time with the mysterious and troubled girl.

* * *

**Review? For the continuation? :3**


	3. Agent 0010 is Compromised

**Disclaimer: I still don't own James Bond or the characters and they belongs to Ian Fleming. The only thing I own is Angelle Hughes and Brian Hughes, aka Agent 0010. Now, enjoy the chapter, please?**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Angelle turned her blue eyes towards someone who was eying her. But the glance wasn't of any kind that was either disgust, hatred, jealousy or even unamused. Instead, it was a glance of curiosity and interest.

It must been the most handsome man she ever laid her eyes on. Raven black hair and refulgent blue eyes, a charming smile on his lips and dressed in a suit, this man really looked like a proper gentleman.

_"Oh, snap. I thought I was going to melt in the surroundings and now this happens. Blimey, I would almost think that I appears to stand out too much in the amount of people. I should knew that I looked like a daft cow!"_ Her mind ran panicked, fear and anxiety disorders took over. That left her now slight scared for every human she laid her eyes on.

Oh, this would go better of she wasn't constantly chased and her usual paranoia wouldn't flame up so much! _"Wait, wait. I haven't even met this man yet. I had to calm down, everything is going to be okay."_

She took a deep breath to calm down and saw the man was walked toward her. His smile calmed her a bit, but she didn't knew why. Did she actually felt...comfortable with him?

**CRASH! **Then it happened. Before the man could reach her, one of the crystal chandeliers fell down between them. Then everything became dark. Children and some women screamed. Panic erupted. No one could see a thing.

Then Angelle felt someone's hand on her mouth and more hands gripping her arms backwards. They pulled her out from the scene, in a faint light from the hallways she saw them.

It was the same men who had followed her everywhere. During a fraction of a second, she made her choice and started to fight her away from them. She stumbled backwards and saw a long stick to her rescue. Angelle grabbed it and hit a man in the face. Normally, violence was never fitted to a british lady, but in this moment, she had no choices, really.

The dark man swore under his breath and she made her escape. Another man was on his knees and she made a big leap over him. Then she ran so fast she could in the hallways.

Angelle almost stumbled into a woman and apologized quickly. "I'm so terribly sorry." Then she ran faster than she ever done. Once she was in her cabin, she locked the door and drew the curtains on the cab window.

_"I knew! I knew! They're after me! They're watching my steps everywhere! As soon this boat reach land, I'm running so far away I can!" _The thoughts ran in her mind when she changed from her formal dress into a nightgown.

She sighed when she leaned her head onto the pillow and shut her eyes. The medallion around her heck was still there. Someone was trying to take it when she was grabbed of those men.

* * *

All these happenings was in a fast pace, like in seconds. When he was about to reach her, the crystal chandelier had fallen down between them and the lights had broken down.

He had to find Tracy! Fear settled down in his stomach, not a real surprise with all this panic. He couldn't see properly, but he felt everyone around him running around, screaming and yelling in fear.

Then when he turned around, he felt something on his lips. He could smell something sweet and floral scent, he could feel the taste of honey, champagne and salty tears. His lips turned up into a smile when he knew who it was. Tracy.

"Dear, you really need to stop causing trouble." he heard her wonderful voice. James' hand wandered down and attempted to rest on her hip. Then Tracy's hand gripped his hand and let him out of the salon into the hallway.

They saw when the security guards came to settle down the panic. After some moments, the once broken crystal chandelier was replaced with another one and the dinner continued.

But both James and Tracy was no longer interested of either dinner, casino or even dance. The mysterious girl was gone.

"Those eyes. Where have I seen them before? Her face reminds me of someone. But how is it even possible?" His thoughts wandered when he later laid on the bed, trying to remember those blue eyes. He had met many folks with blue eyes, but this reminded him of someone. He mentally cursed his memory for not being able to remember who.

Tracy comb her hair and eyed her husband curiously. She wasn't one bit jealous or annoyed like average married wifes would be if their husbands had a girl in their thoughts. No, she was also curious of who the girl could be.

"You're thinking of the girl." she said softly when she laid down beside James on the bed. James turned his head so he could see her better. "Do you think that maybe she reminds you of someone you knew closely?"

"Darling, I highly doubt that. If that is the case, why wouldn't I be able to remember then? I know I have seen those eyes before, but curse my bloody memory for that!" James stated, but began to smile when Tracy leaned into a soft kiss, which he returned.

"Surely you'll get the answer. I'm sure of it. Who knows, maybe there is a reason why she's here. A young girl in her age shouldn't go by herself, so it must happened something."

"You're absolutely right, my dear! But for now, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll probably see her again and I'll make sure of she doesn't slip away like smoke again."

An hour later, Tracy was fast asleep while James was still awake and deep in thoughts. There were this uneasy feeling in his stomach, it wouldn't settle down. He had a terrifying feeling that something had happened back in London while he was gone on honeymoon. He tried to shrug it off and went to sleep, still with this worrying emotion.

* * *

_"James. James. Please, wake up!"_

_He jolted awake, completely confused. Wasn't he in bed sleeping with Tracy? Where was Tracy? Why was everything white for?! James didn't like this, a white room have never been in his taste. To be honest, this was really uncomfortable._

_Then he turned on his head and stared merely shocked. Before his eyes, where his good friend and former partner at the MI6. Brian Hughes, more known as Agent 0010. How was it even possible? Wasn't he supposed to be in London?_

_"James. When you see me like this, I'm dead. I'm no longer a part of the land of living, James." _

_James choked on his words, it can't be. Brian couldn't be dead, not now! "How?! It's not even possible!" he demanded to know. He saw a pained expression and Brian's eyes was filled of sorrow and regret._

_"Blofeld. I found the secrets of his little organization, but my mission got compromised. They found me, but I managed to hide the microfilm with all the information." Brian explained shortly while James turned his gaze away. He didn't want to believe it, it must be a joke! This was completely rubbish!_

_"James, listen at me for once!" He flinched at Brian's hard tone on the words and saw in his blue eyes. This was seriously, it wasn't a joke. Now, he had to pay attention on his old friend. It was the only thing he could do for Brian._

_"Listen carefully. Blofeld might won over me and killed me, but he won't stop until he get the microfilm back and my daughter has them!"_

_"Your daughter? Angelle?! No, wait here a moment! You simply wants me to search after your daughter, whom I haven't seen since her birth and find the microfilm? How am I even supposed to recognise her, Brian?!"_

_Brian smiled finally and James caught a glimpse of joy and pride in those blue eyes. "My daughter have my eyes, but she clearly earned her mother's beauty. Once you see her again, you'll recognize her. If it's too hard for you, she's wearing her mother's medallion. But you must find her so fast as possible. Blofeld plans to kill her, he might taken a lot of lives. But he can't take an innocent life and especially not my daughter. Please, promise me this, James."_

_James nodded slowly, with a pained emotion. Brian saved once his own life when they were young and he never got any chance to repay the debt. However, find Brian's daughter and protect her against Blofeld could be enough to honor Brian one last time. He was ready to do this, no matter what it costed._

_"I understand and I accept the task. I won't fail you, I might failed to save your life like you save mine. But I'll doing this for your honor."_

_"Brilliant. Don't forget either that your lovely wife Tracy can protect her as well. I must say that you and her is a real dynamic duo together."_

_James was once again shocked and clueless. Brian had always been full by surprises, but even when he was dead? Now, this was getting too far of his jokes._

_"How?! Do you sneak on us? Our privacy. Really, Brian..." _

_"I don't. I'm just saying it, but I really doesn't sneak on you, old friend. But I must say, it was a quite wonderous wedding you had. I just wish I could been there. Now, I think it's time for letting you return to Tracy and the reality. Cheerio, my old chap James!"_

_Brian started to disappear, much to James' dismay. He didn't want him to leave, not now! He tried to reach for Brian, but his lags didn't obey him. His feet was almost glued to the ground._

_"Brian! Old friend, Brian! Wait!" He called out, but knew he had to stop when Brian became transparent and vanished. The surroundings became more foggy and James' mind gone dizzy. _

* * *

James jolted awake, he was on his bed with Tracy sleeping on his side. Was it just a dream? Or was it real? He doubted more than ever. Was the dream real? Or was it fake? He started to wonder if Brian really was dead and if that's the case, how would he even find Angelle, Brian's daughter?

He felt a movement on his other side and knew at once Tracy had woke up. He decided to not waste anything and told her at once about the strange 'dream' he had. Tracy didn't interrupt him during his explaination, but nodded as she understood. Once he was finished, she gave her opinion.

"Do you think there were a reason behind? Dreams is after all based on the subconscious mind..."

They were interrupted by the phone ringing and James answered at once. Tracy saw how her husband's eyes widened and his expression turned into a frown. Once he hang up the phone, he turned to her. His face weared an expression of grim defeat, sorrow and he sighed heavily.

"It was M. I got news about this. The dream was real. Brian Hughes is dead." Those were his final words of the talk. Tracy could tell by his actions and expressions, that this was an great loss of an old friend.

* * *

**Reviews is love! Especially for everyone's favorite 00-agent! :)**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I still don't own James Bond or the characters and they belongs to Ian Fleming. The only thing I own is Angelle Hughes and Brian Hughes, aka Agent 0010. Now, enjoy the chapter, please?**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

As soon the boat finally reached Portugal, Angelle made her choice. To avoid getting caught of anyone, she sneaked off the boat to the pier with her big suitcase. It was pretty easy to carry since the only things she had, was some clothes and necessary items.

She walked for an hour or two when she wondered where she should go. Where could she go? The answer was clear, Angelle was already on her way to Lissabon. Surely she'll find a place to stay and try to search after this 007.

She knew she must give him the locket, because her father's last words was to find this "friend" of his and do it. But she didn't even know where to start. But her plan was to get to Lissabon, find a place she could stay and find the closest library to search after more information. 007 can't be a name, it must be code of some kind.

Angelle didn't knew what her father was working with or which people he knew, but she still had his gun for defending herself. She may be 12 year old, soon 13, but she knew how a gun worked.

One day, for a year ago, her father suddenly came home and told her that he wanted her to train for something. He took her to a room, with many silhouettes, which looked with masked villains and target marks on them. She had chosen to not ask and from that day, every day after school, she trained with a gun she always borrowed from her father.

Now she understood the training, it was to defend herself. Her father must had something to do with crime or this wouldn't happen. But she'll do anything to fulfill his last wish.

After another hour, she finally reached Lissabon. She purchased a map and started to look after a nice-looking hotel she could stay. Money was no problem for her. Those money she had saved and save since she was a three year old girl, came to use.

Her father wanted her prepared for something and Angelle decided to not be blind of anything. Behind every corner, danger could lurk. But why did she had that man from last night's dinner in her mind. There were something about him which seemed...familliar.

* * *

James walked down the streets of Lissabon with Tracy. Melting into the enviroment as tourists were a splendid idea, coming from Tracy herself. Partly because they were actually on vacation, their honeymoon. But also partly for the search of the girl.

James found it suspicious that he couldn't see the girl departing off the ship, as everyone else at the pier. He knew that she must sneaked off early in the morning, there were no other explanation.

He knew who she was. Now that he knew Brian was dead, the girl couldn't any other than the daughter. The only one who carried on the secrets of SPECTRE, the criminal organization.

Last time he has seen the young girl, it was the days she was a tiny infant. Brian were at agency and showed off his daughter, barely some days old. He remembered as well that day, M's secretary, miss Moneypenny, were cuddling and cooing the baby girl so much she could.

He knew Miss Moneypenny loved infants, so the baby girl was no exception at all. In fact, there were also every female agent who was seeing the small Angelle. Brian however had just struttered around and grinning proudly with his wife, Amelia.

It was impossible to get under his skin and make him angry. Brian was totally unbelievable., even as double O-agent. There were also many of the reasons why James never walked into Brian's office if it wasn't necessary.

Brian's office could be full of pranks and jokes, displaying the ridiculous personality Brian had. James recalled one time that he was in need to get Brian for an important mission. He made the mistake to touch the doorknob, which sent thousands of electric bolts through his body. It really had shocked him, both physically and mentally.

But he continued also go in, only to get into another prank. Under the thick and red mat, there were apparently sort of balloon which exploded loudly. James was shocked again, not by electricity. But of the sound. Brian was nowhere to see, which had grown suspiciousness in James' mind.

At last, he decided to sit down and wait, after some moments of doubt. That was the biggest mistake he ever done. The chair sank down and he had heard a loud BANG! and he hit the floor in pure instinct.

Something that looked like a gun, went off and shot in the chair. Once he looked up, there were just a toy arrow with a note that clearly said "Admit it. You're fooled!"

James almost groaned of that memory. After that, he decided to never, ever in his life, go in willingly in Brian's office. No, not even now when he was dead. Who knew what kind of pranks and traps he had in store?

But despite what happened, he'll find the girl and maybe he'll get the truth.

Just in the right moment, he turned his head just in time for see a young certain girl outside a hotel. He stopped and turned to the hotel, then he turned his attention to Tracy, who weared a coy smile. Ah yes, she understood him almost exactly, he was right. He'll never find a girl like Tracy.

"We'll stop by the hotel, darling?" she remarked, looking at the five-star hotel. It looked respectable, for her taste. James nodded, a well-known smirk grew.

"Tonight, we'll have a little "rendezvous" with young Miss Hughes, what do you say, dear?" James stated, while they were going in the hotel and checked in. Tracy gave him an another coy and sly smile, which sent shivers down James' neck. Oh, she never deceased to surprise him.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, James. But remember to not play too much with the fire, you could get burned."

* * *

**Reviews is love! Especially for everyone's favorite 00-agent! :)**


	5. The Escape Route

**Disclaimer: I still don't own James Bond or the characters and they belongs to Ian Fleming. The only thing I own is Angelle Hughes and Brian Hughes, aka Agent 0010. Now, enjoy the chapter, please?**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

That night, once again, Angelle decided to wear that special dress which she had gotten from her deceased parents and join down for dinner. It was a pretty fancy hotel she was staying. She knew if if she wear that dress, she'll blow her cover and the men who followed her, would catch sight of her. But she had to, it was the only way to find that man again.

His face was familiar in some way and the feeling she got, that she could trust him, no matter what. Maybe it was the person she searched after. The mysterious "friend" of her father, 007. But she knew she couldn't guess all the time and in fact, she trusted logic more than fate. Hence her intelligence, which also was proof she was too "clever" for her age.

It was an understatement, in her father's words. Angelle didn't go in any school, she was taught at her home. Her father always used to employ a tutor, so she'll be educated in a old-fashioned, but effective way. The reason was simple; in her younger days, it appeared that she was a sick child.

Angelle shook off the memories, there were no time for this! She must use her head clearly. Physical strength have never been in her favor, which would class her as weak. But she trusted her head, using it more than children usually does. Which is also a reason why she's still unbeatable in the honorary chess games. The more she learned, the more she could use different, but useful strategies.

She sighed. Why does trouble keeps find her? _"Blimey, I'm in a bigger mess than usual. How does I get out of this?!" _she thought and searched through her mind to find a resolution of this. Then she realized, it was no other way out. She must blow her cover and show herself visible, it's a self-sacrifice she must do.

She must finish what her father started and make it worth his own sacrifice.

* * *

Elderly, wealthy men and women at the casino games, but also at dinner. This scenario reminded her of the last night of the ship to Portugal. The difference was there were another atmosphere and this took place at a hotel, where she was staying.

Angelle, yet again, were uncomfortable of the stares she got. She swallowed nervously and kept her head straight, she must keep her pride. She walked past some other guests and once she passed the casino tables, she caught a glimpse of someone. It was the handsome and charming man at that dinner last night. Was her imagination playing a trick on her or did he gave her a soft smile?

She wouldn't possibly send any signals of knowing him, there were many people around and they could get suspicious if a man like him and a young and foolish girl like her were knowing each other. No, that was too riskable here.

Angelle came to sit down alone by a dinner table, she soon forgot the surroundings. She was too nervous to calm down, the heart kept beating fast and furiously. Why did it felt like everyone could hear her own heartbeating?

Suddenly she saw someone sitting in the chair across and eyed her amused and curiously. Angelle found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes and felt stuck. Like someone cast a spell over her and just like that, she was bewitched!

_"Oh, Lord have mercy!"_ she thought and panic settled down into her stomach.

"Good evening, miss. Forgive my curiousness, but I wonder why a lovely girl like you is sitting all by herself?" he smiled in a charming way, that Angelle couldn't resist to smile. However, this seemed to calm her down.

"I don't know so many, I see no intension of just makes some friends because of my loneliness and besides, I'm not a very talkative person." she responded quickly, in case he would get bored with her silence. She didn't mind to talk, but it was true that she never been a social person.

"I see. Where in England do you come from?" he asked and that was enough to surprise her enough to almost drop her jaw, but she prevented it in the last second. How?!

"H-how did you know...?" she stuttered, earning a very charming smirk from the older man. Something was off with him, but in the same way her father was. They must have something in common, but she couldn't get a logical solution after searching her mind, like a little calculator.

"You accent, miss. You talk with a British accent, so obviously you must come from a place in England. How about I guess then, to make you less uncomfortable then?"

Angelle couldn't turn down that suggestion and nodded, now this became interesting. She never met someone like that, let alone a man older than her. The man sank in a deep thought and then he smiled. _"How extraordinary! It only took him a mere minute and he already knows. I would raise my hat for him, that if I had any hat." _the thought in her mind ran.

"Let see. My guess is you're born in a small town in the middle of the country, but you're raised in London, correct?"

"You're quite right, sir. But how could you guess that in a mere minute. That's logically impossible!" she exclaimed and forgot where she was, then she blushed in embarrassment and hoped no one except them heard her.

"No need to call me 'sir', miss..."

"Angelle Hughes." she interrupted, as she decided to reveal her name since now she knew she could trust him. However, the man didn't act like he was interrupted and just continued to smile.

"Ah, miss Hughes. My name is Bond. James Bond." he responded and Angelle smiled, thinking that his name sounded very fitting to a true gentleman, in which he was due to his talking and interactions.

"What brings you to Portugal, mr. Bond?" Angelle innocently asked, she knew at once it was the same man she had seen twice. One time on the ship yesterday, when she caught him staring at her and the dinner last night, that ended in disaster.

"In fact, I'm on a nice vacation with my new-wedded wife. She'll be here in sometime." Bond said and looked around the surroundings carefully, just in case someone uninvited guest would show up. That would be most unpleasant.

"Oh. I suppose congratulations is in order then?" she answered, bringing another smiles to each one of them. Angelle thought he's really nice and on top of that, british too.

"Thank you, miss Hughes. Now then, may I ask what could bring you to this place then?"

Angelle stiffened of the oblivious question, more of pure instinct. Her hands went cold and the worst was Bond noticed this. He knew he must hit a bad nerve of the girl.

"I'm looking for someone, a "friend" I was told to find. But the world is huge and I trying my best." she answered rigid, it was the best answer she could come with and without sounding suspiciously.

Just in that moment, Bond turned on his head just to see a wonderous beautiful woman, and smiled delighted. _"Oh my...that must the fairest and most lovely woman I ever seen in my life. Bond must be a lucky man to marry her then, judging his reactions and expressions."_

"Tracy." Bond greeted and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. For a mere second, he almost forgot about his new friend and once he returned to the land of living after been in heaven, he decided to introduce her to his wife. "Tracy, this is a new friend I made. Miss Angelle Hughes. Miss Hughes, this is my lovely wife, Tracy."

Angelle shook hands with Tracy and bow her head, showing her respect as she been taught. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but I suppose your name is short for a longer name?"

"I'm more known as Tracy, but my name is Teresa, a name of a saint, which certainly doesn't fit me." Tracy remarked, Angelle nodded in understanding. There obviously people who doesn't liked their given names and therefore usually goes by nicknames.

Bond, however, caught sight of a group of men in black suits. Angelle's eyes widen in worry and fear once she saw them, they were here again! Oh, Lord have mercy on her! What have she done to deserve this?!

"Mind if we'll go for a walk, miss Hughes? Since it's terribly tedious here." Bond stated and before Angelle could say something more, Bond had led them out from the dinner halls, away from those men, who never noticed Angelle in her new company.

* * *

The beach looked very admirable at the night, the sea was almost glowing of the pearl white light from the reflection of the full moon. Angelle, however wouldn't calm down. She just sat on the sand and ripped a random, but yet useless paper in pieces. She was about to lose her mind, she felt followed, scared and she would check everything around her to make sure she's safe.

Bond knew she was on the limit of paranoia and if he didn't say anything soon, she'll break down. Well, possibly. But he wouldn't want a repeat of another depression phase, hence his first meeting with Tracy.

Bond watched her all the time, the small girl. Sometimes, she sat down and ripped useless papers in pieces and sometimes, she walked around the beach. All she did was walking in circles, stopped a while and stared at the moon, then she would yell a furious and panicked scream and kicked the sand. Then she should get down and rip papers again.

Miss Hughes was actually a very amusing and interesting character. But she locked her feelings, he knew that. He couldn't blame her because they have barely known each other long enough to trust.

But he was still surprised of her. She was so young, but yet very pretty for her age. Almost like a flower had bloomed too early for the year, but was troubled because of a chilly wind or something like that. It was almost like miss Hughes was in an emotional pain herself, probably left alone and is frightened for the cold and cruel world...

_"Lord in Heaven, since when did I get so sentimental for?!" _James thought, surprised of his own thoughts. Really, since when did he get interested in emotions? It was actually very out of his character. He used to be cold, ruthless and he could be alone like no one else.

Actually, he knew that he must changed his mind about feelings. Ever since he met Tracy. In fact, it was on this very beach he met and saved her. He rose up, glancing at his armwrist clock, which told him that it was far past two in the morning. Those men who followed her, must give up the search by now.

"Miss Hughes, should we head back? You must be cold by now." he approached the young girl, who stared back at him with her blue eyes. James forced himself to not wince every time he saw those eyes, reminding him of Brian.

"Yes, sir. I think so too..." she responded, glancing at the sea one last time before joining James on his walk to his grey Aston Martin, in which Tracy waited patiently.

James knew that it was the daughter of Brian he finally found, now wasn't the right time to ask her about either her father, Blofeld, SPECTRE or even something else that mattered. First off, he must make sure that she doesn't disappear again. Blofeld was going to do everything to get the girl. James didn't know what all this was about and why Blofeld wanted miss Hughes, but he made a vow to himself to not let the girl out of his sight.

Tracy seemed of a similar mind, once they were on their way back to the hotel and the girl nodded off into sleep in the backseat. She must been really exhausted. Tracy agreed with James that they couldn't stay at either the hotel or Portugal no longer, but if they stayed, that would make each one of them to a couple of living targets for Blofeld's men.

Once they came back to the hotel, James parked his car without any sights in a long abandoned shack. Tracy offered to stay and keep an eye on the girl while James got to their hotel rooms and got their belongings. Earlier, before they arrived, James had slightly shaken Angelle awake, but she just stirred and dug in her pocket after the key of her hotel room. Then she drifted off into sleep again.

* * *

"Darling, what took you so long?" Tracy asked when James arrived with their suitcases, loaded them in the truck and then started the car and drove away from Lissabon into a country road.

"They were still there. The men who follows the girl, waited outside her room. I had to disguise myself." James answered shortly while Tracy nodded understanding.

Tracy found herself staring though the window, into the pitch dark sky. She wondered why Blofeld would want a small girl for. Tracy turned around to watch the girl, when something caught her eyes. Something glistening, a golden medallion with the motive as a flower. Tracy observed the small girl more. She was thin, pale, looking delicate and her clothes haven't been changed in more than three days it seemed. The skirt edges of her red plaid dress was slightly ripped, she wore thick dark grey stockings and brown, old-fashioned boots that looked they would fall into leather pieces soon.

"What is your thoughts about the girl, James?" Tracy asked, she didn't want to take farewell to the young girl soon. They had just met and it would be too sad if they would apart already.

"Blofeld is hunting her, no doubt. I don't want to see a young and innocent life being taken in cold blood. I can only hope M sympathize to protect her. That is the reason why we must get to London so fast as possible." he responded and actually almost disgusted by the thought of Blofeld torturing and killing a child.

Tracy blinked. "I understand. But I wouldn't mind to protect her, especially since she's so young."

James got another thought. If Brian was killed and his daughter, Angelle, was here. That could only mean that Angelle couldn't go anywhere, she had no place to stay. Oh, for heaven's sake. Not only the facts that miss Hughes was in trouble and orphan, she was also homeless. Honestly, why does bad thing keeps happening to a twelve-year old girl?

* * *

Angelle didn't know how long she was "knocked out", but when she woke again, she found herself laying in a bed in an unknown bedroom she never seen before. It wasn't her hotel room, even though her suitcase was standing on the floor. The sun shone through the window and Angelle stared outside from her bed so much she could from this distance, only to see a crystal blue sky with some tiny clouds. But no trace of those palm trees that was by the hotel.

Exactly, where was she? How did she got changed into nightgown? Where was Mr Bond and...

Just in that moment, a door opened and Angelle turned her attention to the door, only to see Tracy, who smiled softly and was dressed in a long cream- colored dress. Of a pure instinct, her hand moved under the sheets and gripped a gun she had for her safety's sake. How does she know that she could trust these people?

Tracy walked past calmed and pulled back the curtains, Angelle grew suspiciously. This wasn't a normal behavior, it didn't make either sense and it wasn't realistic or logical at all. Then Tracy turned around, with a frown.

"Hands off that gun, young miss. We're not enemies, especially not with a 12-year-old girl on the run."

"I'm not on the run! I'm looking for someone!" Angelle snapped back, losing control of her temper. Keeping her cool was one of the few things she couldn't do along with socialize with people, which explained much her snowed and denied attitude.

The younger slowly let go of the gun, still eying Tracy superstitiously. Not a surprising reaction from her, considering she's been on the run in almost five days. Just in that moment, she began to feel how hungry she actually was. Not eating a proper meal in days and she never got to eat any dinner last night, it felt like she would die of her starving.

Tracy wore a blank expression, but yet with her intensive eyes. Then she smiled, she knew that she had gained a bit of the girl's trust and walked to a wardrobe, only to find and bring out a small, but fancy dress for the girl, which she earlier purchased. Tracy knew that the girl couldn't walk around in that torned-up plaid dress, people recognize her too easily then.

"We're waiting for you downstairs, at the lobby. Surely you must be hungry since it's almost lunchtime by now and my husband would be pleased by your...company." Tracy remarked and left the bedroom, leaving Angelle sitting in the bed with the new dress in her arms. She was so confused of people around her, it wasn't logical at all.

* * *

**Be so kind and leave a nice review for our favorite 007 couple, will you? :3**


End file.
